Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an authority transfer system, an authority transfer method, an information processing apparatus, and a recording medium.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a method for transferring an access authority for accessing to a resource protected for a certain user to another subject has been discussed. For example, a method in a case where the subject of an authority transfer destination is another user is discussed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2006-221506. In Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2006-221506, a user of an authority transfer source of an authority preliminarily receives an authentication to a target object that protects the resource. Then, an authentication ticket for transferring the authority is issued. The authority is transferred to the user of the authority transfer destination of the authority, thereby achieving the transfer of the authority.
Further, in the Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF), a protocol used for transferring an access authority to the protected resource of the user, to the other subject as a portion of the OAuth Web Resource Authorization Profiles (WRAP), that is a definition of the authorization with respect to the protection resource of the Web, is discussed.
In the conventional authority transfer method, an access to the resource of the subject who received the authority is rejected after the authority is transferred thereto and, as a result thereof, such a case may occur that the transfer of the authority is useless.
For example, there may be such a case that, in a case where a service for generating a document (i.e., a document generation service) and a service for printing the document upon receiving a registration of the document (i.e., a print management service) cooperates to each other, the authority of the user using these services is transferred. In a case where the document generation service registers the document to the print management service, the authority for registering the document that the user has is required to be transferred to the document generation service.
At that time, in the conventional technique, the transfer of the authority is confirmed to the user before the print management service registers the document, and a token for certificating the transfer of the authority is issued. The document generation service registers the document to the print management service by using the issued token. However, in the print management service, there may be a case that the registration is rejected for the reason that the document is formed in an unprintable format.
There may be no printer that can perform printing with the transferred authority of the user. As a result thereof, there may be a problem that the transfer of the authority from the print management service to the document generation service is useless.